


Love is Drooling

by series_fan_95



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drooling, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Iron Man 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 09:29:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3483110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/series_fan_95/pseuds/series_fan_95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Clint have a lazy morning where sex and fluff appear!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Drooling

**Author's Note:**

> hey everyone!  
> this is my First attempt to write smut and it has been soooo difficult!  
> please tell me what you think about it!  
> reviews are not only welcomed but NEEDED!!! :P  
> Thank you for reading!  
> lov ya all!!! <3 :D

Natasha felt something wet on the top of her head.  She knew what it was and she didn’t care. All that she cared about now was to stay like that.  
This was her first week off after she-had-lost-count-of months, without any physical injuries or psychological damage to deal with and she was going to spend it like that: sleeping with Clint as a comfortable pillow.   
She rubbed her face on him and kissed his chest lightly.  She thought how she would never describe herself as a cuddler but with Clint, she couldn’t get enough of it.  
She loved the feeling of his skin on her and it made her feel all warm inside. 

 

Her kiss and smile must have woken him but she didn’t mind because he would fall asleep again just like she was planning to do.   
Clint liked to sleep in and when he was given the chance he could be in bed until noon. This time though it was different. She felt him move underneath her and bury his face in her hair.  
  
“Morning” he mumbled sounding half asleep.   
Since she couldn’t find her voice she settled for a moan in response.    
He chuckled in her hair and then he found that wet spot that had woken her up.  


“Shit!” he said sounding completely awake and completely embarrassed. “I am so sorry Tasha! Oh god! This is awful! I’m so sorry baby!”  He filled her with apologies and tried to clean up her head.  
  
“’s alright” she mumbled still asleep. Clint kept apologizing so she sit up a bit and pressed her lips against his “’s fine” she said her eyes half closed “you’ve drooled on me before…”

In her sleeping mind that statement was meant to be calming but in real life it only served to make Clint blush and his eyes to go wide with horror. That rosy hue that his cheeks turned in situations like these made Natasha think that he was completely adorable but she had the control not to say it to his face.  
She decided to take action and make him feel better so that she could resume her sleep. 

 

She positioned herself on top of him and kissed him again.  
“you” she said between kisses “have drooled on me” another kiss “and you snort” a nip on his lower lip “and you are stealing the blankets” a kiss on the neck “and make a mess on my toilet” a small bite on his jaw “and you never do the dishes when I ask you” a lick on his collarbone “and leave your dirty underwear under the bed but I…”  
“…love me?!” he completed her sentence out of breath.  It was half a statement and half a question.

 

“it is not love” she rushed to answer “love is for children” when she saw his face fall she continued “it’s acceptance and friendship and understanding and commitment and lust and so much more that words can’t even begin to describe it” he flipped them over so that he would be on top so that his body would cover every inch of hers because he needed that intimate contact. That was the closest Natasha had come to a declaration of love in their two year relationship. He had told her he loved her from the first time he had kissed her and her only response was to kiss him back passionately and throw him to bed.   
They hadn’t brought the topic up again until now.  He felt his body rise up with interest with her and the minute she noticed his erection all the sleep left from her eyes.   
He was wearing nothing but his boxer shorts and he looked way too good in them. That made her own body start craving his touch and a surge of wetness flooded in her panties.   
The thin lace did little to hide it and Clint’s kiss grew harder along with his cock with the reaction he had provoked.

 

The kiss grew hungrier and when he started kissing down on her neck and breasts he was rewarded with loud moans and groans.  
Natasha grew wetter as he started playing with her tits, licking and sucking on her nipple until it was had as a rock and then moved to the other one.  
His cock was aching for attention but he was going to wait for that since there was another thing he needed to do first.   
He released her breast from his mouth and she groaned at the loss but then he moved down on her body.

 

When he parted her legs a new wave of wetness filed his senses.  He tugged the waistband of her panties and she rose to help him het them off her.  
He then kissed the soft skin of her inner thighs and then focused all his attention to her pussy.  He licked her all the way from the bottom to her swollen clit and Natasha arched her back when he caressed the sensitive nerves with his teeth. Then he proceeded to fuck her as hard as he could with his tongue and when he understood from her cries that this wasn’t enough he put his fingers to action.  
Two calloused digits slipped easily inside her and worked effortlessly towards her orgasm while he was sucking on her clit.   
Natasha couldn’t take this for long so in a matter of minutes she was practically screaming his name and her pussy was pushing clenching on his fingers while she came hard.

 

Clint rested his head on her hipbone and watched her with a satisfied smile as she came down of her high.  He always loved to see her so pure, so out of control, raw and satisfied, all because of him and what _he_ did to that glorious body.  When her breathing returned to normal, she smiled softly at him and waved him to come up. They didn’t talk much during sex. It was mindblowing, yes, but except for the moans and the screams when they came, it was silent. Maybe it was the nature of their work that made them like this or all those years they had spend learning each other, that they didn’t need words to communicate. They knew what they both wanted without a single word. 

 

Clint, freed his erect cock from its confides and climbed her body.  Natasha kissed him hungrily, removing her taste from his mouth until it was just him that she tasted.  When it became too much, all it took was a single look from Clint and Natasha spread her legs wider so that he could get inside her.  Clint positioned himself in her entrance and with one smooth motion he slid his cock inside her. When he fitted in her hot and wet pussy it took all of his self control not to come on the spot. He took a few breaths and Natasha soothed his hair to help him calm down.  He smiled at her and caught her lips to a long slow kiss.  As his tongue was exploring her mouth, his hips started thrusting into her, slowly at first and then faster. Natasha was meeting his thrusts and soon she was whimpering underneath him in need for more.  She put her hands to each side of her head and Clint got the hint. He took both of her hands in one of his and held them above her head. With his other hand he grabbed her leg and put it on his shoulder. He knew Natasha was flexible enough to actually enjoy it.  The new position made his thrusts reach deeper inside her and hammer her g-spot. Natasha was paralyzed from pleasure and all she could manage was whimpers and cries as she was getting close to another climax. Clint had taken full control over her body and she had never enjoyed loss of control more in her entire life.  Clint was working her body perfectly and she could feel that she couldn’t last long.  She let out something that sounded like a plea or a mewl that was supposed to be his name.  Clint groaned in response, meaning that he was also close. A few more deep thrust and she was gone, her body holding on to him for dear life.  She felt him continue moving inside her, prolonging her orgasm, desperate to reach his.  It didn’t take long until he was groaning her name and filling her up with his come. 

 

Clint stayed on top of Natasha and when he moved to lie down next to her, she held him in place, wrapping her arms and legs around him. As her right hand moved up to go through his hair, her left travelled south, all over his back to settle on his perfect round ass “I really love your ass” she whispered in his ear like she was telling him her greatest secret “yeah… I noticed…” he said with a soft chuckle “Tasha, about earlier… what you said…” “I mean it. I really mean it” she said seriously. Maybe she wasn’t ready to tell him that she loved him, maybe she would never be, but that didn’t mean that she didn’t feel it. And she was going to do her best to express it in every way. 

 

 Clint felt strong. He had been planning this for some time now but he wasn’t sure and couldn’t find the courage.  Now it felt like the perfect time. He got out of bed, much to Natasha’s disappointment, and went to the closet. He almost got _in_ the closet shuffling through his things. Natasha was sitting on the bed looking at him with curiosity and amusement.  Only his naked ass was out of the closet now and then a bump was heard that much have been his head because it was followed by cursing. 

 

When Clint got out he was holding a small red velvet box.  Natasha froze when she saw it because she was far from stupid and that kind of box could only mean one thing. Just as she had thought, Clint knelt down on one knee and opened the box to reveal not a diamond ring but a simple silver arrow necklace. It was so small that from afar you could think that the arrow was part of the chain. “I know that it is not the usual stuff but Tasha… you are special and I couldn’t find a ring that fitted.  The thing is, I love you. And I don’t think that I will ever love anyone the way I love you. I don’t want to either. So, if you really feel like that too, and you can tolerate my drooling and all, it would be an honor if you accepted to become my wife” he was looking at her in awe and horror as he waited for the answer that could change his life.  Natasha didn’t react and could barely breathe. “Nat… I could really appreciate an answer” he said hesitantly. Just as he had started to accept that she wasn’t going to answer and she was most likely run out of their apartment she screamed “YES” and fell off the bed to hug him. The hug turned into a kiss and before they could understand it they were both laughing and rolling on the floor.

 

Their happiness was cut short when Coulson called that evening saying that they would need Natasha for a long term undercover mission at Stark Industries…


End file.
